mrs_noname_comicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pastry People
The Pastry People are an invention of Mrs. NóName to dispose of people she doesn't care for, typically people who ask too many questions or look too closely at her psychotic behavior. Pastry people are regular people, killed and then turned into living baked goods. They don't have any human features aside from their hair dos, which usually stay in tact through the baking process. They are conscious beings, able to speak and remember their human lives despite not appearing to have a brain or mouth. The only way known to kill a pastry person once and for all is to eat it, a fate befalling all but three of these creatures. Katie G Katie G was a friend of Amanda and Brooke. She, along with Sagen, thought their friend's warnings about Mrs. NóName's brutality was an extreme exaggeration. The two of them went to the Home Ec classroom, despite extreme protest from Amanda and Brooke, but ignored it and then turned into the first two pastry people. ("Baking In Home Ec") Sagen Sagen was a friend of Amanda and Brooke. She, along with Katie G, thought their friend's warnings about Mrs. NóName's brutality was an extreme exaggeration. The two of them went to the Home Ec classroom, despite extreme protest from Amanda and Brooke, but ignored it and then turned into pies, thus making them the first two pastry people. ("Baking In Home Ec") Jamie Jamie was friends with Sagen and Katie G. After her two friends disappearances, Jamie followed in their foot steps and went to the Home Ec classroom in search of them. Her prodding around and asking too many questions led Mrs. NóName to turning her, along with her two friends, into a pastry person. Unlike her two friends though, Jamie was turned into a cake. ("Trial and Error") Young Girl This young girl became a pastry person in Series Two when she asked Mrs. NóName, who was busy crying over her unrequited love for Andrew the Art Student, if she was "okay?" She was most likely turned because Mrs. NóName feared of the young girl revealing her inappropriate and illegal feelings toward Andrew, a student. Unlike her fellow kind before her, the girl took the form of a lemon cupcake. ("Posters") Cher Cher is the mother of Callum . She arrived at Mrs. NóName's classroom for a parent-teacher conference and upon asking questions about her alleged homophobia toward her son, is turned into a cupcake. Cher in cupcake form is witnessed by Molly, Amanda's mother, the next parent to having a meeting with Mrs. NóName. ("Parent/Teacher") Molly Molly is the mother of Amanda. She arrived at Mrs. NóName's classroom for a parent-teacher conference shortly after Cher's pastry-fied-ation. Upon asking qestions about Mrs. NóName's violence during the series, is turned into a cupcake as well. Cher and Molly in cupcake form is witnessed by Susanne, Brooke's mother, the next parent to having a meeting with Mrs. NóName. ("Parent/Teacher") Susanne Susanne is the mother of Brooke. She arrived at Mrs. NóName's classroom for a parent-teacher conference shortly after Cher and Molly's pastry-fied-ation. Despite not accusing her of anything directly, and simply asking if anyone had seen her daughter (following Brooke's disappearance in Series Two), Mrs. NóName still turns her into a pie, which isn't actually seen until her next appearance. ("Parent/Teacher")